


I Want You

by zhengnie



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Smut, at least at the progress of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengnie/pseuds/zhengnie
Summary: Cai Xukun, titled as the "infamous bad boy", handsome, cold, rich, hot, jerk and especially,merciless.Breaking a hand, foot, even ribs, he always managed to get out, why? Because his father was the principal of their school.But what if Zhu Zhengting, president of their school's student council, pretty, as he was said to since his features were feminine, kind and caring, loud but strict at times, suddenly got Xukun's attention, making Xukun to want him?How will the infamous bad boy get the heart of their president?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooooooo, so im back with another au and its not a one shot, its chapttered(?) i completely sucked at spelling so fuck it
> 
> anyways read iT OR YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR NOT

" _Fuck off."_

 

"And what if I don't?" He smirks.  
  
  
"Cai Xukun, I already declared it, didn't I? I already said I don't like you, so stop being an asshole," Zhengting glares at the boy trapping him on a wall.  
  
  
As Zhengting finished talking, Xukun's smirk grows even more larger, leaning in, making Zhengting face him as he turns his head around, trying to avoid Xukun's face on his.  
  
  
"I won't stop until you say yes," Zhengting swallows his spit down his throat, as Xukun kept gazing over his lips and body, he felt  _intimidated._  
  
  
Zhengting uses all of his force remaining in his body and pushed Xukun off of him, the latter almost falling down the cement ground, if not for his left foot standing firm.  
  
  
Zhengting quickedly rushed away from Xukun, panting hard as he sprints faster,  not looking back.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"You failed again?" Ziyi's right lip corner goes up, along with a chuckle of amuse.  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Xukun rolled his eyes, huffing as he takes a swig of water.  
  
  
"Are you hitting on him just to fuck his hot ass?"

 

"No."

 

Ziyi's eyes widen at the response "Dude, wait, you.. you're actually serious about him?"

 

 

"I didn't said I was kidding around, right?" Xukun deadpanned. Xukun knew why Ziyi is shocked and confused by his statement, everybody knew.

 

Xukun is the biggest player of their school, dating a large amount of girls and boys in one day, after making out or spending hours with them, he would break them all at the very same day.

 

And no, no one ever lasted about one day in a relationship with him, ever. Even if it's the hottest girl on their school, a guy with the highest standards, Xukun played them and shattered their hearts. If anyone was aware before trying to flirt with him? Yes, they knew, they're just completely stupid hoping they would have single bits of chance to last a day with  _Cai Xukun._

 

No one can ever break the ever so hard cold stone heart of Cai Xukun, not even the prettiest woman of the world.

 

Well, there's always an exception, right?

 

And that exception is named  _Zhu Zhengting._

 

Zhu Zhengting is the student council president, titled as the "Fairy or Angel living on a land", it's precisely cause of his feminine features, slim frame, never ending legs, they had seen his legs bare, when there was a school fest that Zhengting had to chose a shorts that it's length was his mid-thighs, showing off his perfectly shaved legs, milky white, that all of the guys drooled over, unable to take their eyes off of it.

 

He was always the center of attraction, everybody's eyes directed at him whenever he walks in the hallways, inspecting every corner of the school, everybody would always look at his butt since he always wore the tightest black jeans ever existed.

 

His lips were unbelievable color of mixed cherry and strawberry, red and pink, always flushed and plump, everybody wanted to get a taste of him, as he always gets it tucked between his teeth, biting it with his eyes half lidded, seductive.

 

His smile was the brightest thing that you will ever see, it was even shinier than the sun, ever more blinding when you look at him, his eyes crinkling as he grins wide, bouncing around the halls as he blabs about something to his friends, always laughing while running away if his friends ever tries to catch him.

 

Xukun have never been attracted to a person like this, chasing them, waiting until they said yes to him, it was his first time ever approaching, and being rejected over more than hundred times. 

 

He would always use new strategies just to be the apple of the eye of Zhengting, neither it be an annoying or cheesy one.

 

Xukun didn't knew how it started, he would say he got strucked by an arrow of love when his eyes first saw Zhengting, the boy not leaving his mind ever since, stucked.

 

"Well, everybody did hope to get his heart, but they all failed, riiiight?" Xukun feeled his jaw clenching at Ziyi's irritating tone.

 

"I'm not giving up."

 

 

_I'll make you mine soon, Zhu Zhengting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were the first person I was only serious to get, you were the first person I like, _I like you, Zhengting._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your good feedback at the first chapter! i love yall

"Would you two please stop on having sex on every place you fucking find?!"

 

Zhengting yells as he grabs on each opposite ears of the couple he's dragging side by side, groaning in pain and whining to Zhengting to let go.

 

"Ow, ow! Zheng-gē let gooooo!" The smaller of the couple shouts, the hard pinch on his ear has a harsh pace on pulling them.

 

 

"You two are shameless."

 

 

\---

 

 

Zhengting massaged his throat, or more specifically, his adam's apple, tired from screaming and scolding his so called " _kids_ " from flirting everywhere, Zhengting didn't have any problems on it, but the people seeing it does have.

 

He strolled in the corners of the school, checking and inspecting every people, from their uniforms, shoes and appearance, their school suprisingly doesn't have any stupid complains about hair, so students are allowed to get any hair color or hair styles they want, either it may be rainbow colored or too long for boys.

 

Being president is not easy as some people think, checking every bits of the school parts just to make sure everything is fine is tiring, and it would be more stressing if a school festival would be added from his preparation lists, but of course, used to being independent, he manages to make them all perfect, from his grades, performance and everything, he's even rank  _second_ on the highest averages on their whole school.

 

"Zhengting!" Zhengting knows that voice, that husky tone who always bother him.

 

There's always a person who would be there to always ruin your day,  _right?_

 

"Come with me, let's eat on that newly cafe that opened yesterday nearby at school," Zhengting were forbidden to complain when he was completely hauled up strongly by  _Xukun,_ so instead, he lets the younger man pull him.

 

Zhengting looks at the hand gripping his arm, the touch was meek, not forced and strong, his face felt  _hot_ suddenly, gazing over their skins making contact.

 

They reached at the cafe, it was so near their university. When they entered, the scent of brewed coffee, cinnamon and coffee beans was so welcoming that Zhengting had to close his eyes, exhaling the smell and almost exaggerating by screaming, the cafe's theme was exciting and cute, a mixed of different pastel colors, living up the atmosphere.

 

"Hey, what do you want to order?" Zhengting's face automatically shifted into a grinch when he heard that voice  _again_ , he remembers that he's not alone.

 

"Two dozens of cookies, vanilla latte, red velvet cake, churros with a dipping sauce of chocolate, five chocolate cupcakes and if you didn't memorized them all and it's incomplete, I'm going," Zhengting orders, before turning his head behind and sitting on a table that's not occupied.

 

Zhengting puffed in frustration, throwing his arms over his head before placing them on the top of the blue colored table, pouting as why didn't he decided to objected earlier,  _fuck it._

 

"Gege! What are you doing here?" Zhengting freezes, knowing it's Justin just by the high pitched sound, Zhengting swings his head on the right side where Justin and Chengcheng stands next to him, arms tangled.

 

"Uh.. just trying out since I've heard about it," Zhengting reasoned putting a hand on his nape and simply scratching it "Oh, us too! Quanzhe told us about it so me and Chengcheng decided to try it," Justin giggles and Chengcheng poking his cheek after that made Zhengting cringed inside,  _ugh, couples._

 

"Ge, are you alone?" Zhengting was about to confirm he was indeed alone, until someone interrupts that makes Zhengting frown "No, he's with me," Xukun places the two trays full of desserts.

 

The shock that showed on Chengcheng's face faded in seconds, turning into a mischievous one already "Heh, I thought you hated him?" Zhengting rolled his eyes "I got dragged here, okay? I had no time to reject it and it is food we're talking about here," Zhengting fanned himself before engrossing himself on the food, devouring each of them like a hungry lion prying for it's prey, his teeth clenching as he bites a piece of cupcakes and cookies, then switching to drink his large vanilla latte, his throat bobbing up and down as he gulps harsher and fast, his behavior made the couple shut up and finally bids an goodbye.

 

Zhengting spin his head at Xukun, who wasn't touching his own cake, just staring deep at Zhengting munching his food "What the fuck are you staring at, you little shit?" Zhengting growls at him while dipping the thin crusty bread at the chocolate sauce.

 

"An angel," Zhengting snarls at him, cringing "Hey, why don't you stop right now?" Xukun's eyebrows knitted "Stop what?" Zhengting chuckles, as if he heard a joke "From this, you trying to get me, what are you trying to prove from everybody? That you would be the biggest player on the school, town, the city and some places if you get me to say yes to you?"

 

"I'm not planning to prove anything--" "Then what? Are you after my body?" 

 

The air got a bit stifled after Zhengting's words, Xukun's expression going dark and his knuckles were white from digging his nails on his palms "Did you ever see me approaching or trying to get people like me for months? Or days? Based on your expression, no, you never saw me doing those things, because it never happened to anyone except you, you were the only person I first approached," Zhengting swallowed at the stern words he was releasing.

 

"You were the first person I was only serious to get, you were the first person I like, _I like you, Zhengting._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know zhengting said he hates chocolate but im still curious why he ate the chocolate cupcake jieqiong provided so yeeeeep, and the side ships already appeareeeeeed
> 
> im sorry for making it short again hehe, ill make the third chapter long, dont worry hoes
> 
>  
> 
> twt and cc: zhengtingnie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Cai Xukun, if you do want to remember," Xukun pulled him closer, the right side of his lip corner going up "And nobody can just try to hit me like that, nobody can't stop and rule me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! but heres an update
> 
> so i think this chapter relates to the really plot since i reread the other chapters and it wasnt really that related but xukun was still a badboy

"Ow! Aaaahhhh! I'm so sorry! Please, I beg you, stop.." The boy pleads, almost kissing Xukun's feet, bowing until his knees met the bruising sharp points of the ground, his wounds all starting to ache.  
  
  
The students gathered up at scene, just watching, some pitying the boy, some enjoying it, and some just don't care.  
  
  
Nobody stood up to stop Xukun from physically breaking every bones of his body, too scared to be the next victim of his deadly punches and kicks.  
  
  
The reason why he got pissed off? _Simple,_  the boy bumped into him and didn't apologized because of his motive that he was late, and it made Xukun's blood boil.  
  
  
"Your sorry is too late, what a bother," Xukun pressed his foot on his stomach, kicking until his back reaches the ground.  
  
  
"What is happening here?!" The student council _president_  screamed, angry, pushing another students to help the limping boy, which is Qin Zimo, one of Zhengting's member at the dance troupe.  
  
  
Zhengting whooped his head, turning to burn holes onto Xukun's face "Who do you think you are to do this to him?" Zhengting swings his arm to place his hand on Xukun's cheek, but was failed to do so as an arm _interrupted_  it, holding it tightly.  
  
  
"I am _Cai Xukun_ , if you do want to remember," Xukun pulled him closer, the right side of his lip corner going up "And nobody can just try to hit me like that, nobody can't stop and rule me," Zhengting grits his teeth as Xukun whispered on his ear, before twitching his arm to slap his cheek, doing it successfully this time.  
  
  
All the students gasped, shooked from his actions.  
  
  
"And you all here! Why did nobody stopped this asshole from hurting Zimo? Are you all too scared since he's the son of the principal? Scared you'll get kicked out?" Everybody stayed silent, getting hit by his words.  
  
  
"That's very coward of you all, and that's really disappointing," Zhengting shrugs his head in disbelief  "Stop messing with my friends, I didn't even knew why I agreed to come with you last time, you _fucking bastard_ ," Zhengting spits out, before putting Zimo's arm over his shoulder, getting out of the circle that the students formed.  
  
  
All stayed silent until a teacher yelled for them to go back into their classrooms that made them ushered back.  
  
  
Xukun remained on that position, his nails colliding with his palms, his teeth pressed up together as he remembers the owner of the palm that slapped him.  
  
  
"No one," The tone in his voice is fuming "Ever hitted me liked that, even though it's the one I liked," He touched his cheek, caressing it, while remembering how painful the slap was, _That was really painful, fuck_ "Nobody talked to me like that," Not even the people he sent on hospitals.  
  
  
"You're indeed the person I like."  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"Ge, I'm really fine now, you shouldn't bother."  
  
  
Zhengting tries to protest that he needed to keep an eye to the poor injured boy, when Mubo reassured him he's gonna take over and take care of Zimo, he sighed, thanking the older.  
  
  
"Go back to training, I can just catch up if I recover soon," Zimo smiles, which made Zhengting coo, his smile was adorably cute.  
  
  
Zhengting pinches his cheeks before waving goodbye at the door, an air of exhaustion being released out of his lungs, cranking his neck to get his energy rise.  
  
  
"That asshole," He smashed his teeth together, growling at the thought of that name again, Xukun.  
  
  
Zhengting had thought he's slightly kind at the attitude he showed when they went to the cafe, but he had always think wrong of that man, because he hadn't change since then, seeing how he abused Zimo got him fired up, wanting to beat the shit out of him until he gives up.  
  
  
Zimo is an innocent, kind and generous boy, obedient even though he's annoyingly loud, but he follows Zhengting's orders all well, not slacking off nor giving him a pain in the head, unlike the other kids he had teached before.  
  
  
Zhengting is still curious about why did Xukun even tried hitting on him, when it's obvious that the school's student council president doesn't have a teeny bit of a romantic affection for him but only hate.

 

"So, you've got quite a painful slap, huh, quite surprising for a fragile person like you."  
  
  
Speaking of the devil and he shall come.  
  
  
"That hurted, you know," The tone in his voice was smug, like all the time, sarcastically acting his cheek had been slapped again, pretending it hurted, and presenting a fake painful expression on his face.  
  
  
"I can always do it again though," Zhengting glares, his knuckles pale and red, eyes closed to regain his calm self.  
  
  
"Quite clever, huh?" Xukun circled around him, inspecting his body and face, that fucking smirk displaced on his annoyingly _hot_  good looking face, he went closer, his breath on Zhengting's redden ear "That's why I like you."  
  
  
At the end of his word, he tugged his teeth on Zhengting's earlobe, biting the soft flesh, making the other squeak and pushed him away, fumming, not after moaning though.  
  
  
"Fucking fuck off, you piece of rat shit," He scowls, delivering a slap on his cheek once again, he released another sharp exhale out from his lungs "Don't mess with my friends again, jerk," Zhengting turned his heels away, spinning on his left side, walking away from him.  
  
  
"That won't stop me from hitting on you, _darling!_ " Xukun screams, still audible for Zhengting, who turned around to show Xukun his middle finger, the latter cackling in joy, and in seconds, the figure in Xukun's eyes disappeared into the halls.  
  
  
"You're making me like you more and more," Xukun says, he's serious about this, not thinking of stopping until the Zhengting gives up and reciprocate his feelings for him, smiling at the thought.  
  
  
Though he may be an _asshole_  he can change for Zhengting, not now, but maybe  _soon._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
"5, 6, 7, and 8! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8! On the left, and to the right!"  
  
  
Zhengting counts as he observed his teammates, scanning like an hawk at their moves, looking every single bits of it while bopping his head slightly at the song, his right hand on his chin, index finger on top of his lips, smiling as they did great on expressions and moves.  
  
  
He stopped the music, banging both of his hands together, pleased with the results of everyday practice, his members working hard to keep up with the choreography "That went great! You all did well, as for now, take a break for 15 minutes!" The others shouted in joy, finally getting a rest after 2 hours of just dancing and stretching.  
  
  
Zhengting grabbed his tumbler, taking swigs of it, the extracts of water drizzling down on both sides of his mouth, as he breathes out an tired sigh, reaching the nape of his neck with his hand before making his bones crack while stretching them to the side, trying not to fall asleep.  
  
  
"You okay?" He whooped his head, only to meet Zeren's face, smiling, before dropping on his side, sliding his arm over his shoulder "Hmm, yeah, just a little bit tired."  
  
  
Zeren chuckles "Is the guy still bothering you?" Zeren laughed more loudly when Zhengting playfully hit him on his biceps, earning a huff of annoyance from the other.  
  
  
"Stop mentioning him or I'll seriously beat the shit out of him," Zeren shrugs, slumping on the floor "Why don't you try liking him back though?"  
  
  
"For what?" Zhengting rolls his eyes "He seems serious about you, and you two would make a cute couple," Zeren quickly stood up when Zhengting looked at him with pure anger, puffing an irritated air.  
  
  
"Say that again and I'll choke you," Zhengting warns, still looking at Zeren with his "ewww" face.  
  
  
"I'm just suggesting," Zeren shooked his head, before sitting beside Zhengting "But, seriously though, I haven't seen him picking on somebody other than bullying innocent kids here or dumping some girls who's head over heels for him."

 

It was true though, Xukun's daily habit was to pull pranks on innocent students, maybe even breaking one or two of their bones when they protest.

 

The question is: "Why me though?" Zhengting confusingly knit his eyebrows, lips turning into an awful reaction.

 

"Come on, are you really that dense not to notice how everyone hungrily eyes you everytime you walk past them? Oh my god, gē!" Zeren roates his eyes again, laughing.

 

"Though I have my pride in looks, I would definitely hit on you too if Yanchen doesn't exist, I mean, you have a good body shapes, you have feminine and gentle features too, and lastly, you are so kind, got it?"

 

Although Zhengting is still dumbfounded, he shrugs it all off "Okay! Break is over, let's continue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i was thinking of deleting this since i think im losing inspiration and i think no one ever liked this shit lmao, and i have another plot and was planning to write it and the ship is zhengkunjunyi hehe
> 
> so press kudos and drop comments since iTS HIGHLY APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> my twt and cc: zhengtingnie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo, sorry for not updating for the past weeks, or is it a month?
> 
> thank yall for your support aaaaah but here is itttt

_"God's choices for us is unpredictable, you never knew if it was for the bad or the good, not all what we wished for can be true, sometimes, they are cursed, like they can never happen or what you prayed for happens in reality, just in the opposite way you wanted it to be."_

 

_\---_

 

 

"Why does it have to be you?!" 

 

"That's called fate, baby." 

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes as Xukun winked at him, that smug look decorated on his face once again, it made Zhengting's temper to lose control since it irritated him so much.

 

Perhaps the day today has a secret hatred for Zhengting, as everything that had happened hours ago was cursed. First, he woke up on 7:30, which was the first ring of their bell, causing him to be late and got scolded for the first time for his first class. Second, his favorite gucci shirt had been stained by a  _fucking_ coffee that is sticky like a jelly to get rid of. Third, he, a president of their school's student council, was pushed on the ground from preventing a fight of a bunch of stupid stubborn freshmen and some first years, their temper was completely bad as they didn't noticed that Zhengting was the one who was trying to stop them. And last, he got paired into  _this motherfuc--_ bastard, for a dance class project, them being the leaders to lead the class out.

 

Zhengting decided he hates Xukun with a really, million times, burning passion. He hates Cai Xukun to death, all Zhengting wants to do is choke him up until he dies, because, the way he smugly smiled at the teacher who paired them up was the most irritatingly look that Zhengting has ever seen "Fuck off."

 

" _Darling,_ you already knew that simply saying "fuck off" wasn't gonna stop me, right?" Xukun cockily leans forward, making Zhengting to view his face. To Zhengting's luck, which was definitely bad, everybody already left the room, leaving the two of them alone with their intense tension, lingering uncomfortably.

 

Zhengting continued to hold his glare to burn holes on Xukun's face, almost gliding his fist to contact with his firm jaw, if not for the air he exhales that calms him down before anything bad happens, Zhengting doesn't want anything involved with Xukun to affect his position at the student council, he was the choice of a large amount of people on their school, he didn't want them to be disappointed with him, especially the teachers and headmasters who has highly anticipations for him.

 

"Just stop messing with me, I don't want your shits playing on me," Zhengting tried to leave, his bag already hanging on his shoulders, if it only wasn't for a pair of strong arms to cage him down again at his seat, that gaze that indimidated him was back again.

 

Zhengting would admit, Xukun was ridiculously  _handsome and hot_ upclose, he would admit too that, if only Xukun wasn't an idiot or an asshole, he will seriously take a liking for him.

 

"But I want  _you,"_ Xukun speak with a strong and deep tone "Not anyone else, just you," That sends chills to Zhengting's spine, causing him to arched his back and open his mouth a little, creating a muffled moan "Ah.. mf."

 

_What the fuck._

 

They both stayed still, shocked and frozen, both had their eyes bulged like a fish, Zhengting put a hand to cover his mouth, his cheeks showed ten shades of crimson red, embarassed. The action was enough for Xukun to regained his confident self "Wow, that was... very sexual."

 

Though his way of speaking was low, the right side of the corner of his lips was up, saying otherwise, in spite of that, it made the red on Zhengting's face blushed more, looking down to the ground.

 

"Aw, are you shy? Let me see," Xukun placed a hand on Zhengting's chin, ready to lift them up, but he swatted them away, and Xukun can feel the aura turned into an icy cold one "I said I don't want you playing your games on me, so get yourself together and stop it, it's not funny," Zhengting looked at him with a blank face, before successfully standing up, leaving Xukun again on his dismay.

 

 

\---

 

 

The practice of the dance began since 3 weeks ago, the moves are perfectly synced, as their hands and feet smoothly swayed to the rhythm of the song, hypnotized onto it. The class was a good listener and is easy to train, they were all quick learner, memorizing the moves after three examples.

 

 _Though,_ the leaders who were supposed to cooperated well, was having an everyday blabbering and screaming fights while practising, it was either Zhengting stopping the music when he spots another wrong move of Xukun, or Xukun messing with Zhengting while he's on a break, it always got the student's council president fired up, causing him to shout at the hard-headed boy everytime he tries to rest, because he was exhausted as  _fuck,_ and the slight younger bothering him was not helping either.

 

Zhengting's head was spinning as hell, he missed out meals for one week, trying to balance his works at school, doing school projects, doing his job both as a better student council's president and one of the leaders in one of the dance class projects. He noticed how his appearance changed, cheeks slowly caving in, face white as a paper and drowsy eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly as Xukun was calling his name for a hundred times already, the voice coming in his ear to his head was not helping anymore, it was annoying such as Xukun's presence, he could faint right now, and Zhengting had thought:

 

_I had enough of this._

 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop?! That's it! I had enough of your games!" Zhengting screams, gaining pairs of eyes that belonged to his classmates, and Xukun, who completely wiped off the smirk he was wearing on his lips the whole time was replaced by a startled expression "I am so sick of you! Don't you see how tired I am trying to handle my positions here?! God, and you're just making them all worst by always making me feel irritated! Just  _fucking_ stop it with me!"

 

Silence, was the one who covered the whole area of the room, pants from the latter was the only noise that could be heard, the others remained quiet, not wanting Zhengting to scold them like he did on Xukun. 

 

"Oh shit.." Zhengting cursed as he stumbled, holding the mirror for support, his head was twitching painfully now, he wanted to bang his head onto the mirror until the unbearable pain goes away. Others had taken worry to his actions, asking him if he was okay, concern was latched on their faces, and it showed sincerity.

 

_Thud._

 

"Shit! Zhengting!" The voices were making him cry as the pain agonized him hurted so much. He felt the wooden ground on his back, it's cold, but was replaced by warm strong hands, as he was lifted by somebody.

 

He opened his eyes to look at him, suprisingly, it was....  _Xukun?_ Panic was visible in his eyes as he hurried his way to the clinic while carrying Zhengting on his arms.

 

Zhengting could hear Xukun's heartbeat on his chest, beating loudly and fast as he breathed out roughly. Zhengting smiled, on his unconscious state, he wrapped his arms on Xukun's nape securingly, automatically making Xukun to turn at him. They made eye contact for fifteen seconds until Zhengting opens his mouth "Thank you."

 

\---

 

 

"Gē, I'm not going if you're not gonna eat."

 

"Ugh, fine!"

 

After his kids had knew about his situation after his fainting incident, they had always surround Zhengting, making sure if he had eaten or not, Zhengting tried to lie though, which was all a failure since his kids reads through him.

 

"Hey, Xinchun said it was Xukun who carried you after you fainted, how are things between you and him?" Zhengting stopped in his tracks when the bits of foods on his throat got stucked and he started to choke, hitting Wenjun to get him a glass of water, he gulped it down, his coughs got away when he finished drinking. Wenjun asked him again after he had made sure Zhengting is okay, Zhengting only sighed, remembering the scene that happened after he woke up.

 

 

_"Zhengting! Finally, you're awake, are you ok now?" His vision was still blurred due to his closed eyes for two hours, but he knows that voice, he tried to say something, but his throat was hurting, as if there was a lump in them, when the signal got to the other, he handed Zhengting a glass of water, which the latter swallowed aggressively, as if he haven't dranked for a day._

 

_When his throat managed to feel fine after the wet liquid passed by it, he lets out an answer in a raspy tone "What did the nurse said?" He coughed, not that many though, the other's figure sat down beside him, slowly rubbing his back as if to stop the coughing "The nurse said you fainted because you haven't eaten, and you kept working your body up into practising and into your job as a president, that's why your body gave up and fainted," Zhengting looked at him, it's Xukun._

 

_"How did I get in here?" Zhengting asked, searching for an answer "I.. uh, carried you until here since the others were too shocked nor panicked to move so.. yeah," Memories came back to Zhengting, from him scolding Xukun and he himself fainting from being carried and to black envading his vision._

 

_"Sorry for shouting at you, and thank you for.. bringing me here," Zhengting apologized, looking down on his lap that was covered with the white fluffy blanket of the clinic, Xukun smiled assuringly to him, saying it was his fault and had apologized too._

 

 

 

"Fine, I guess, he doesn't forget to check up on me too, sometimes... he brings me lunch, or some bread on practice, he always had bring extra water tumbler for me too, but we haven't talked so, I don't know," Zhengting glared at the food, thinking.

 

Wenjun didn't seemed satisfied by his answer though, but he was thankful the other just shrugged, making him back to eat again.

 

"Do you think you'll have feelings for him if he continues to be like that?" Wenjun randomly brings up, looking at him expectantly as he calmly glance back at Wenjun.

 

_"Maybe I will, soon, I guess."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did this chapter sucked or what
> 
> the intro was a hint of whats gonna happen on the maybe next chapters
> 
> im so sorry again for not updating quickly hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop making me feel things that I didn't felt before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo, so i accidently published this chapter earlier when i was still editing it lmao but buckle up your seatbelts
> 
> also i changed the tags so, please note they're all in their last year on senior high school so yep

Zhengting still remembers what Wenjun had asked him that _day_ , until now, seeing Xukun pour some hot soup on a nerdy boy named Hu Zhibang, who had his head down in embarassment and fear as the students cackled loud, sounding evil.  
  
  
No one can stop him though, even the muscular boys roaming around the corners, his parents, the officers of their school and, even _him_. Zhengting is not scared of Xukun, many can proved that, nor being expelled, but, because, it's completely useless.  
  
  
You can scold Xukun for numerous times but he won't care, it's like you're wasting your time to knock some sense on him but maybe his head is fucking hard like a hard stone that it won't break with your words, clearly stubborn.  
  
  
The question rewinds in his mind all day:  
  
  
_"Do you think you'll have feelings for him if he continues to be like that?"_  
  
  
Zhengting looks at his left side with his head, lips turned swollen after biting it too much, he's doubtful now. Zhengting looks at him again, who was laughing evilly while Zhibang's eyes started to become blurry, and tears fell miserably on his cheeks. The crowd continued to laugh hysterically on him, leading by Xukun's breathy laughter.  
  
  
He was startled when someone called his name, turning around to see whom is the owner, it's Lin Yanjun, his _crush_. He is handsome, even more than Xukun, smart, majoring in Music and in English, colder than ice, has that look that says 'look-at-me-and-you'll-beg-me-to-take-you-whole-on-bed'.  
  
  
"Hey, uh, are you free later?" Yanjun hesitantly asked, a smile decorated pretilly on his lips, Zhengting almost melted though, if not for an _arm_ to wrap around his shoulder, answering for him "No, he's not," Zhengting throws an angry look at Xukun, which the other intimitated teasingly.  
  
  
"No, don't mind him, I'm free later," Zhengting grips Xukun's hand tight, before twisting it out of his shoulders, grinning back. Yanjun found his smile back, his dimples forming with his smile "Cool! So, I'll just wait for you at the end of your class, is that okay?" Zhengting nods furiously, his eyes blinking in joy.  
  
  
Yanjun chuckles at his cuteness, ruffling his hair before saying he'll head on his class with a wave. When Yanjun left, Zhengting squeals, touching his hair that his crush had touch, he smiles, ready to tell Zeren and the others about his crush asking him out.  
  
  
"You're not going anywhere with Lin Yanjun," a voice speaks, ruining his _smile_ , already turning it into a sour one with eyebrows furrowed. Zhengting turned around with poise "I don't care what you think about him and me, I don't even consider you as my friend or anything, so stop acting like you're one of them," Zhengting said irritatingly, shooting an annoyed look to Xukun who was throwing him an angry one.  
  
  
"Zhengting--" A flick of a skin echoed, but not enough to be heard by. Zhengting swatted Xukun's hand when he was about to grab him. Xukun thinks Zhengting wanted to scream at him, wanted to hit him, but nothing came out except for a _shaky_ breath, and faint footsteps disappearing as he walks.  
  
  
_Sadly, Xukun isn't like that always._  
  
  
Zhengting shooked his head before erasing Wenjun's question out of his damn mind already.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, maybe you're the luckiest person alive," Zeren had spoke after he announced that Yanjun's gonna take him out later, their reactions was priceless though. Their mouths opened wide like Zhengting said something crazy, before yelling "Oh my god!".  
  
  
"You have _two_ gorgeously hot men chasing after your attention, wow, if I were you, I would just go into a relationship with the two of them," Xinchun firmly declared, bopping his head in approval, Zeren agrees afterwards.  
  
  
"Who would want to have a relationship with Cai Xukun," Zhengting scoffs in disapproval, shaking his head rapidly, thinking, _ewww_ , with a disgusted face.  
  
  
"His fangirls, obviously," Wenjun answers in his 'duh' tone, before rolling his eyes.  
  
  
"Anyways, goodluck, gē!" Quanzhe adds, sweet and cheerful that it makes Zhengting grins until it reached his eyes. He pats Quanzhe's hair, mouthing a thank you.

 

"But seriously though, why does Zhengting-gē gets all the handsome boys here? I even heard Wang Ziyi tooked an interest on him!" Zeren sulks which Zhengting laughs out "That's because I'm more way pretty than you," Zhengting sticked his tounge out at the latter's direction who was frowning.

 

The bell rang, which caused all the students to ushered their way on their own rooms. Zhengting tells them goodbye with a wave, before rushing into his own before a teacher comes in before him. 

 

When he got into his class, all students began to whisper, and hearing it as he strolls his way into his usual chair, in the middle row in the sixth chair, it was about _Yanjun asking him out earlier._

 

Zhengting shrugs, stretching his arm above his head before getting his books. Their teacher finally enters, causing the noise to silence.  
  
  
As the class went on, Zhengting kept glancing on the wall clock, impatiently wanting the time to pass by quickly. He tapped on his feet, eyeing the clock with his nail caught between his teeth, slowly chewing it, anxious. He started to count in seconds, _six hundred seconds to one hundred twenty seconds_. Two minutes seemed like two hours to Zhengting, gritting his teeth together as the teacher talked on something about literature.  
  
  
_Fifty five, fifty four, fifty three, fifty one...  fourty seven.... thirty..... fifteen, fourteen... ah damn it, just ring the goddamn bell, five, four, three, two.... and one!_  
  
  
The long finger at the clock pointed at the number twelve, while the shorter points at number five, signing as the end of the day. The bell rings loudly, the rhythm of the ring with the students cheers matched well. Zhengting gathered his things in his bag before zipping it neatly and hanging it on his shoulders, sprinting out of the room, fast like a light passing through.  
  
  
Zhengting stopped midway on running, putting a stop when he's only six steps away from the door. He bought his phone into his face, using it like a mirror, when his _appearance_ seemed to be fine, he smiles, his phone disappeared in his pocket after putting it in.  
  
  
When he got out of the room, Yanjun was _already_ there, standing, waiting for him. When the other turned around, a grin is found on his lips, teeth happily crashed together. Zhengting can feel his heart beating so fast that he's panting when Yanjun walks towards him "Let's go?" Zhengting visibly flushed, cheeks and ears rosy before nodding.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"Hahahaha! Stop it! You're so not funny," Zhengting _giggles_ as Yanjun continued to tell his corny dad jokes and pick-up lines. Yanjun made a long face before laughing with Zhengting. Their chuckles echoing the cafe, making the other customers glance on them.  
  
  
Yanjun had vanilla latte, while Zhengting had strawberry frappe. They both had ordered croissant, both almost _crying_ in joy at the delicious crisp.  
  
  
Yanjun was a funny person to be with, although Zhengting can't decide if he's flushed or cringing at Yanjun's _pick-up_ lines, maybe it's both. For the whole hang out with Yanjun, Zhengting was smiling wide the entire time that his jaw was aching.  
  
  
"By the way, I heard Cai Xukun is hitting on you," By the mention of his _name_ , his smile was quickly erased, like an eraser wiping the dust of the pencil on a paper, quickly turning into a frown. He huffed in exasperation, which Yanjun laughed off "So it's true? You hate him?" Zhengting nods in response, quickly sipping and gulping his frappe and he could feel his brain turning cold "Ugh! Brainfreeze!" Zhengting took his mouth off the straw, his hand massaging his head.  
  
  
"You hated him that much that you got brainfreeze?" Yanjun once again laughed, holding Zhengting's head, putting a finger on his forehead before making circles to ease the pain. Zhengting shivered at the touch, Yanjun's hands were surprisingly warm, _too warm._  
  
  
When the pain soothed, Zhengting answers him "I just... hate his guts, I never liked people who bullies innocent students or people that never did them dirty, and I never liked physical fights," Zhengting explained, finding the plate interesting.

"Well, that made sense," Yanjun replied, nodding his head "Huh?" Zhengting shot him a confused look "Hm, it just made sense why you hated him so much," Yanjun chuckles.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for dropping me off, I had a great time!" Zhengting beams happily as Yanjun drove him to his apartment "I had a great time too, you were fun to be with," Yanjun smiles.  
  
  
"Well, I have to go now, bye," Yanjun waved, flashing Zhengting a small smile, a sincere one "Careful on your way, bye!" Zhengting bids him a goodbye before Yanjun turned his car window up and speeding off on his destination.  
  
  
Zhengting watched as Yanjun's car disappeared at the roads. He smiled, before turning back to enter his aparment building, only to be _pinned_ at the near wall, his heart beated rapidly, nervous. When he opened his eyes, he was met by an intimidating and fuming ones, _Xukun's_.  
  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of my wrists!" Zhengting tried to escape, but Xukun's body was more built and stronger than his slim frame "Is it really that fun to be with Yanjun?" Xukun had asked after a long while of Zhengting trying to get out of his bruising grip "You were smiling the entire time when you were eating with him."  
  
  
_Did he.... followed me and Yanjun? What the hell?_  
  
  
"Why are you such a creep?!" Zhengting screamed at his face, anger eating his temper as Xukun cracked up, as if he said something funny "I... don't know, Zhengting, I don't know! Why are you making me feel this way?"  
  
  
Zhengting was about to protest, when he was shutted up by a pair of plump _lips,_ taking part of his.  
  
  
Zhengting frozed, shocked and startled at the sudden move, Xukun started moving his lips agaisnt Zhengting's, he had his eyes closed while Zhengting was open wide.  
  
  
_Xukun.....is kissing me._  
  
  
He didn't know how, he, Zhengting, _unconsciously_ started to kiss back, moving his lips in rhythm with the other. He was losing his sanity in Xukun's lips.  
  
  
_Zhengting, get on your senses! Stop kissing back! This isn't... right. Stop it!_  
  
  
His mind told him to stop, but his lips says otherwise, it was moving on his own. He was startled when Xukun bit his lower lip, causing him to groan in pain and he came back on reality.  
  
  
Xukun pulls back, looking intensely at Zhengting, before punching the wall beside Zhengting's face _"Stop making me feel things that I didn't felt before,"_ He said in... english? Zhengting didn't knew, he was still in shock.

 

 _What the fuck just happened?_  
  
  
Before he knew it, Xukun had left, leaving him in his own misery at the wall, still panting at the loss of air Xukun took at him, he touched his lips, which was touched by another person, which was specifically,  _Cai Xukun._  
  
  
  
_I just had my first kiss on the eighteen years of living._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally kissed! hohoho, what are your thoughts about this? please press kudoes and dont forget to drop a comment! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's what you get for kissing me, _asshole_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyoooooone, this greeting is late but who tf cares, n e ways, so sorry for the late update(again), my lazy ass was just enjoying the christmad break by eating and sleeping lmao 
> 
> so please reeeead it

The empty space was the one that hypnotized him, making him daydream a bunch of things. The space was somewhat more interesting rather than the formulas of chemistry written on the board, their professor teaching with his loud voice, not noticing one of his students are dazed.  
  
  
Yesterday's late night _events_ played like a cassette tape on repeat, ruining his concentration and filling his thoughts. Mouth open with his hand bended down on his chin. Waking up after a worse three hour sleep was a blur, once he blinked, he was already in school, daily routine as usual, but memories came as his first class started.  
  
  
Suddenly, the door bursted with a loud bang, the door making a contact with the wall. All eyes focused on him, his smug yet annoying smirk already found on the corner of his lips "Oops, didn't realized the time," Xukun was thirty minutes late, already half time of the period, but this wasn't a new scene to them, so after an distressed exhale from their teacher, he let Xukun go, the latter making the door closed with the same impact he did as opening it.  
  
  
Zhengting looked at him sat on the seat beside him, throwing his bag on the ground before putting his legs up on the desk and leaning back with his palms on his nape, not caring to listen on the discussion.  
  
  
Xukun acted like nothing happened,  but Zhengting can see his bloody knuckles, obviously from yesterday's wound, it was open, the blood dripoing on the back of his hand. As he went back making eye contact with the wall after seeing the wound, pictures showed in his mind, playing with him.

 

_My first kiss was supposed to be with my soulmate! Or the one! Not for a douchebag who goes on kissing me without a shitty explanation, and leaving me like that afterwards? A jerk!_

  
  
He impatiently anticipated the time to tick rapidly, and before he could escalate the minutes left, the bell rang, halting the professor on continuing to speak, instead of being irritated of the bell, he picked his things up, reminding they'll have a quiz next meeting. Nobody bothered to groan as they all headed to the door for lunch.  
  
  
Zhengting packed his things up before catching up with Xukun, who's speeding up his walking, Zhengting almost tripped but he managed to hold Xukun's arm, dragging him to the clinic, he heard a grunt from the other, choosing to ignore it before proceeding to open the door of the clinic.  
  
  
The smell of medicine welcomed his nostrils, he scrunched his nose, denying the bittersweet scent. The nurse turned to look at the creak of the door made, the look on her face unreadable "Oh, hey Zhengting, are you doing fine now?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm just here to treat his wound," Zhengting explained, the nurse whooped his head to Xukun's direction, before smiling "Oh, you're the one who brought Zhengting when he passed out," The nurse hummed "Anyways, principal is calling for me, the first aid kit is on the table."  
  
  
The nurse leaves, the uncomfortable silence and tension lingered around the room, before Zhengting grabbed the kit, sitting on the bed, seeing Xukun still stood there, dumbfaced " _Sit_." He reprimanded, making the other gave up, obeying him.  
  
  
He reached for his hand without mercy, hearing Xukun making a hiss escape his mouth "It aches," Zhengting shrugged, saying he knew, before dipping the cotton into something Xukun doesn't know what's called. He let out an mewl when it burned, but Zhengting blew it gently, the pain easing.  


"Aren't you angry to me?" Zhengting looked up from his hand to his face "What?" Xukun directly stared at his eyes deeply for a moment before glancing at another direction "You know, yesterday," His voice faltered when he muttered 'yesterday'. To Xukun's dismay, Zhengting just carried on dipping the cotton on his wounded skin, eyebrows scrunched "Look at me," Xukun speaks out,  but Zhengting doesn't seemed to be disturbed, pretending to be absorbed to the gash on his knuckles.

 

"I know it's completely me being an asshole, but I'm sorry--" Xukun was cutted off when Zhengting spoke "Why are you sorry when you acted like it's nothing?" Zhengting huffed an air out of his lungs, calm "Just stop bringing it up."

 

A hand went up on his chin, turning it up "Look at my eyes, Zhengting," The latter won't, not wanting any eye to eye interaction, but Xukun insisted, cupping his face with two fingers, whooping it on his face. The two had a staring competition for awhile, silence being more and more uncomfortable, until Xukun broke it "I'm sorry, Zhengting, really, I didn't meant to do it, I just.." 

 

"Just what?" Zhengting sultry whispered, only audible for them, he didn't meant to let out that tone but it automatically sounded like that, Xukun turned to scanned his face, only realizing they were literally a fingernail apart, gazing at each other's eyes, that sensual tension becoming deep.

 

"Forget it, it's okay," Zhengting hauled his arm, swatting it gently, before grabbing the unopened bandages from the kit, not wanting the conversation to long any further "Zhengting, it's completely not okay!" Xukun shouted, like Zhengting expected to be "How?!" 

 

"Because I kissed you without explaination and without your permission! It was based as sexual harassment, Zhengting," Xukun snapped, making the other scream too "Then why did you do it when you knew it was wrong?!"

 

"Then why did you kiss back? Why didn't you pushed me away?" Xukun fired back, clenching his fists "How am I supposed to fight back, Xukun? You were pinning me on the wall like a hostage! All I can do was to kiss back."

 

When Xukun doesn't replied, he sighed, grabbing his bag, slinging it back on his shoulders "I'm not a goddamn plaything that was displayed for you to kiss whenever you wanted to, Xukun, stop doing something when you don't even know what you're gonna do."

 

Zhengting steps forward where Xukun was frosted, sending a hard slap on his cheek "That's what you get for kissing me,  _asshole._ " Before reatreating back to the door and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its short hehe, im so this ---> o <\--- on deleting jajsnnasb
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments adds 100000000 points in my motivation to update so please do

**Author's Note:**

> so how is it??? i hope you like it, leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> the side ships will appear on the sooner chapters
> 
> twt and cc: zhengtingnie


End file.
